


“Freaks” Are A Multiversal Thing

by zeddpool



Category: Marvel, Summer Supers (Webcomic), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, Gen, Inter-dimensional travel, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: Xavier’s School is back up and running, and the new X-Men are finally settling into the newly rebuilt mansion. The arrival of some unexpected guests throw things a little off kilter, considering just how far from home they seem to be.





	“Freaks” Are A Multiversal Thing

The mansion had been fully rebuilt for only a few months when things went haywire again.

Classes were over for the day, and Scott, Jean, Ororo, Jubilee, and Pietro were hanging out on the west lawn, half-training, half-goofing off, while Kurt was off somewhere helping Warren with PT. Despite the team’s objections, the teleporter had insisted on trying to save the boy, and they all acquiesced when he explained his full history with the angel. So, when Kurt found Warren broken and bloodied but very much alive, they helped him convince Xavier to bring him back to the school and do what they could to save him. He was in a coma for the first month, during which Kurt only left his side to go to class, and he’d been glued to Warren since he woke up. To his credit, the blonde seemed to truly regret everything he’d done, and even enrolled himself at the school, on the condition that they leave his father out of it. The professor was reluctant, since Warren wasn’t yet 18, but whatever Warren showed him about his guardian stopped his arguments in their tracks.

And so, Warren and Kurt were somewhere in the mansion, no doubt fawning over each other and being completely oblivious, and the rest of their little squad were play-fighting in the shade, Pietro running literal rings around the others. Jean was the first to notice something was off, felt a shift in the air and paused, staring at the roof of the mansion. The other four soon followed suit, gazing at what, at first, appeared to be a heat mirage. The air seemed to melt and ripple, and slowly, as if bending through the space around it, something appeared on the roof. The five of them all blinked in disbelief.

At the _van_ that was now on the roof.

* * *

Jean found Kurt, and told him to get to the roof. Pietro beat him there, but only by seconds, and the two made sure the van wasn’t booby-trapped or anything while the others rushed up to meet them. It was a fairly unremarkable vehicle, all things considered, a faded blue, no decals, just a few scratches and dents, and a _very_ out of state license plate.

“California? How the hell did this get all the way out here?”

“I think the better question, Pietro,” Jean interrupted, “Is what are _they_ doing all the way out here? I’m picking up seven different people inside, all unconscious.”

Sure enough, there were two kids, about their age, in the front seat, and five more in the back of the van, all out cold. Jean alerted Xavier, and, with the help of Raven and Hank, brought the strangers down to the med lab.

* * *

Scott was left to keep an eye on them, while a couple teachers checked out the van. It was pretty uneventful, and nothing happened for the next three hours, and eventually, Pietro came down to take over. Just as Scott was greeting the speedster, back turned, a voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

“Where the fuck a-!”

Before they could finish, Scott started violently, whipping around and firing instinctively.

Right through the stranger’s stomach.


End file.
